Denouement
by Tenacious Surrender
Summary: The aftermath of a death is slowly killing Eli. The devil herself, Talia, is working hard to aid in his downfall. Clare and Adam are so desperately trying to save him. But how can they when he's wrapped around Talia's little finger?
1. Chapter 1

He remembers the look on the boy's face out of the corner of his eye. The determination. He remembers him falling. He remembers the blood. He remembers grasping Clare so tightly. He remembers whispering to her to find a teacher. He remembers the imprint of the blood, the gore in his mind. He remembers them in his nightmares. But, the drugs make the memories go away. Talia makes them go away.

He can feel himself slipping. He's only eighteen and he has already seen two terribly cruel deaths. He can't take it. She has him wrapped around her little finger. She tells him that she'll give him all the drugs he needs as long as he does as she asks.

Clare has just about given up on him. He refuses to tell her what he saw, how much he saw. He wants her. He needs her so badly. But, Talia refuses to share. She has him right where she wants him and she doesn't plan on letting him go.

Adam tried. Seven times. He tried so hard to help Eli. To try to stop him from taking the drugs. He even confronted Talia with Clare. The girl refused to give away her dirty little secrets. Adam had seen the girl and Eli making out several times after school. Each time they did, he noticed that Eli was always the one pushed up against something, and Talia was always forcing. Forcing and forcing.

Clare had grabbed Eli by the arm one day. He smiled in a daze. She held his cheeks in her palms forcing him to look her in her eyes. The beautiful green was diminishing. She was losing him. She had to put an arm around his waist before he fell. Talia was killing him. "Eli!" The devil spoke in a sugar coated voice. She swayed her hips and growled at Clare who only held him tighter.

"Come on, darling. We need to go study….if you know what I mean." She winked and Eli swayed in Clare's arms. Talia walked forward and yanked him from Clare. He whimpered undeniably because of the loss of the warmth and safety only the blue eyed girl could bring him.

Clare knew there was nothing she could do. Talia was too strong, too close to Simpson. Apparently she was his niece. Simpson would expel Clare without a second thought and she would lose Eli completely. She let Talia jerk Eli tightly too her chest and walk with him down the hall. She watched as his head lulled to the side and glanced back at her sadly. A tear fell down both their cheeks simultaneously.

In that moment Clare knew she had to get rid of Talia.


	2. Chapter 2

Clare made her way through the crowd of people in the girl's bathroom. And there he was, in the shower….naked. He smiled at her innocently. She looked around at all the people staring. Alli stood next to her. "Okay that is more Eli I have ever wanted to see!" She shivered in disgust walking further from him.

"Eli, what are you doing in the girl's bathroom….taking a shower for God's sakes?" Clare whisper-yelled peeking behind her at the girls. She spotted one or two holding up their phones.

"I'm a freakin' super hero!" He slurred with a big smile on his face.

"Eli, put some clothes on." She whispered. He complied grabbing his boxers and pulling them up. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off. He smirked at Clare.

"Tag you're it!" He screamed running from the bathroom.

"Oh God!" Alli whispered as her and Clare ran after Eli. He took his towel from his body and held it behind him as he ran, as if he actually was a superhero.

"Eli, stop!" Clare screamed as he ran down the hall. Suddenly he came to a stop at the corner. Clare sighed in relief as she came up from behind him. Both her and Alli's eyes widened. Eli smiled widely with his teeth showing. "Eli…" Mr. Simpson trailed off looking to Clare in confusion.

"Mr. Simpson." Eli walked forward and pulled their principle into a hug. Clare gasped in pure horror. Alli covered her mouth. And he was off again, running through the halls.

"Uhh sorry Mr. Simpson. Eli drank a lot of coffee this morning." Clare lied racing after Eli. Alli followed, not wanting to be left awkwardly with Simpson.

At the end of the hall Adam was holding Eli's arm tightly. "Thank God you stopped him Adam." Clare took deep breaths.

"I can fly Adam! Just like Cam Saunders!" He chuckled unknowingly. Clare stopped breathing momentarily. Alli and Adam looked at her sadly.

"Eli…" She closed her eyes. She had known he must have seen it, but she had hoped to the moon and back that he didn't. She heard loud fake coughs and opened her eyes. Talia was standing there. She tapped her shoe only irritating Clare more.

"What did you do to him?" Adam asked pulling Eli away from the evil girl.

"He wanted it."

"He's bipolar goddammit! You're going to kill him!" Adam screamed. Clare flinched and he apologized softly to her.

"Then so be it." She smirked. She reached forward to grab Clare's Eli when something snapped inside of the blue eyed girl.

"Don't touch him!" She yelled taking a step forward to shield Eli.

"Excuse me?" Talia smiled wickedly.

"You heard her." Adam glared and Eli continued to giggle to himself.

"Hasn't your precious boyfriend been working so hard to get into NYU? I wonder what he would do if he were to be expelled from Degrassi, prevented him from entering the college of his dreams. Maybe he'd like to see what Cam did. The hard sidewalk." She winked cruelly.

"You wouldn't dare." Clare was close to tears and she could feel Adam tensing next to her.

"Try me." She whispered grabbing Eli's arm and pulling him along with her.

"Adam what if he does….?" Clare cried silently. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Adam held her tightly. Alli stood awkwardly but she could feel the pain Clare did.

"I won't let him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alicia4568- Thank you so much for the support! I honestly wasn't sure if I'd continue or not but I definitely will now! Thank you! :D**

**JJB88- I know how you feel. I hate her too!**

**NJCD- Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Degrassi and sadly I do not own Munro Chambers. :/**

"_Okay, then let's go eat breakfast and make a plan. No quizzes though, right?"_

"_Zip it." They both smiled and turned to walk away. But, something caught Eli's eye. He turned and his eyes locked with a frightened Cambell Saunders. He had seen that look before in his own eyes, right after Julia had died. His green orbs widened as the boy stepped off the building and began to plummet to his death. He gasped and Clare turned just as flesh connected with sidewalk. Eli shivered but grabbed Clare before she could see. _

"_Don't look." He whispered. "Go find a teacher and call 911." _

_She nodded and ran from him towards the school. Eli gulped trying to keep himself from looking. He could hear the sirens but they weren't coming fast enough. His head spun and suddenly he blacked out._

Eli screamed waking up from the horrible nightmare. But it wasn't just a nightmare, it was a memory. He was drenched in sweat and tears. He needed Talia right now. He got up from his bed and shakily walked towards his dresser. He tripped and fell to the ground. His arms trembled as he pushed himself up and slowly changed.

He walked down the stairs drunkenly. His legs felt as if they were locked. He saw his mother cooking in the kitchen but he rushed out of the house. He knew she'd be able to tell something was wrong. He didn't want her to worry more then she already did. He hopped on his bike and mechanically rode to school. He put it up and walked inside. Talia was waiting at his locker. Just like how Clare used too. He wanted to cry but he needed the drugs, so badly.

He could see Clare at the end of the hall. She was staring. He knew she was hurting but so was he. He knew he was being selfish but without the drugs he'd hurt her worse than he already was. Talia smiled and he tried to do the same but it was just too hard. She ran a finger down his jaw, neck, and trailed it further down his arm. "I love you, Clare." He thought as the girl grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. He could feel her shove the baggie into his pocket. He imagined it was Clare. He imagined that he wasn't being forced. He imagined that Cam never committed suicide.

Everything would have worked out. He and Clare would have gone to breakfast. They would have talked and laughed. Maybe they would have even shared a kiss or two. Cam would have worked things out with Maya and Zig would have gotten over her. Everything would be perfect. But, now everything is a mess.

He kept his eyes open the whole time. Her dirty hands were placed firmly on his cheeks. He stared at the teary eyed Clare. He wished this had never happened. He wished he could stop the flashbacks. He wished he didn't have to turn to drugs. He wished he could save himself. This time he was in too deep.

**Two chapters in one day? Woah. ;) Pwease review. It will make me eternally grateful. :D**


End file.
